Soul Eater: The Legacy of Achilles
by Bio-Devil
Summary: After Asura was defeated, Damian Fulsom, Stein's shy nephew, enrolls into the DWMA in the Crescent Moon class. He is paired up with a sword that can manipulate fire, Pyro Connors. After which Damian and Pyro get sucked into adventures that somehow involve Damian and the ancient warrior, Achilles. Follows the Anime, not the Manga. Contains OCxMaka and other pairings.
1. Prologue

**Bio-Devil: Hello everyone, I'm Bio-Devil!**

**Dante: And I'm Dante from Bio-Devil's, The Force Dragon Slayer**

**Bio-Devil: Those of you that have read the latest Chapter in FDS know that I'm taking a bit of a break from that to right other FanFictions.**

**Dante: Great, now you can torture other OCs and give me a break.**

**Bio-Devil: This doesn't mean you're safe Dante; I'll be starting a Valentine's Day special for FDS soon.**

**Dante: WHAT!**

**Bio-Devil: Anyway this FanFiction is about Soul Eater and takes place after the Soul Eater ANIME so there will be a few things different from the manga. Dante, you know what to do.**

**Dante: Ugh! Bio-Devil doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Bio-Devil: Fairy Tail?**

**Dante: I mean Soul Eater. Sorry, force of habit.**

* * *

**Prologue: Damian and Pyro**

**Death Weapon Meister Academy, where Meisters and Demon Weapons learn how to control their abilities and keep the creatures known as Kishin from taking over the world. After the original Kishin, Asura had finally been destroyed life seemed to return to what the students of the DWMA consider normal. A new Meister enrolls into the DWMA, one that has been chosen to wield a weapon that has been unable to find a Meister in years…**

**Damian's POV**

I looked around the desert oasis I was in through the glare my glasses were getting from that annoying sun. Death City, located in the middle of the Nevada Desert. Not very far from Las Vegas were I was born so I'm very close to home. Death City is home to the DWMA, and I'm one of the newest students. I was asked by my uncle Franken Stein to enroll. At the moment I'm at the bottom of the stairs that led to the academy with most of the new students that were joining too. Most of them were whining of how gigantic the stairs were. I didn't like it either but complaining about it wasn't going to make it smaller so I began climbing.

20 minutes later I was at the top looking at the amazing view from atop the school. It really wasn't that long if you just suck it up and climb. I walked into the DWMA building and followed all the signs that the freshman were supposed to follow, then I walked into a room were the other new students were meeting. But as soon as I did a few of the students looked at me with surprise and interest, only making me nervous. There was a man standing near the door, he had dark blue tattooed skin, that and the dead look in his eyes definitely weren't natural. Now I remember; this was the guy Stein turned into a zombie.

"Hello," he announced. "My name is Sid; please report to me with your name and whether you're a Weapon or a Meister." I had just walked in through the door so I went first.

"I-I'm D-Damian Fulsom," I said. I just can't talk to people. Whether it's a girl or a boy or a zombie I stutter too much and look like an idiot. "A M-Meister." Sid searched through the clipboard for my name.

"Here you are. Wait, your Stein's nephew?" I nodded nervously and I heard the other new students whisper about me. _Great, first day of school and I already have unwanted attention._ "You're not what I expected. Anyway, it says that Lord Death wants to see you personally. Take this map and report to the Death Room." Sid gave me said map and as I left the room I could tell the whispering was going to get worse.

While trying to find the death room I remembered a very important thing about myself, I'm very bad with directions. I was standing outside the Nurse's Office trying to figure out this map when someone came up to me.

"Are you lost?" she asked and I jumped a bit. It was a girl; she had ash blonde hair in short pigtails and green eyes. She was wearing a white shirt, a tan sweater vest, a green and white striped tie, a red and black platted skirt, and black and white strapped boots. "New students are supposed to report to the room down the hall and to the left."

"I-I know," I replied nervously. "B-But that S-Sid guy told me to report to the Death Room, I really hope that doesn't mean what I think it means."

"You're fine," she giggled. I meant to say that last part quietly but apparently she heard me.

"W-well like I said…I'm supposed to report to the D-D-Death Room but and I-I can't read a map to save my life."

"I'll help you, follow me." She started walking up the hall and I followed her. "I'm Maka Albarn by the way."

"D-Damian Fu-Fulsom." After the introduction Maka walked me over to the Death Room.

"Here you are," Maka said. "If you have any other questions feel free to ask." After that Maka left and I entered the Death Room. The Death Room had a walk way that involved me walking under a lot of guillotines and I was afraid I would get chopped in half at any moment. I hurried into a platform with just a mirror and what seemed like and indoor graveyard. I saw floating windows in what seemed like the sky. Then a cartoonish black figure with a matching skull mask appeared in the mirror.

"What's Up?" he asked in a voice that perfectly matched his description.

"Um…you wanted to see me," I replied.

"Oh yes, you're Damian aren't you. Stein's nephew?" I nodded. Lord Death leaned in until his mask was staring right into my eyes. "Honestly I expected you to be a little…um…stitched together."

"Well…you…shouldn't judge someone…before you get to know them."

"Fair enough. Anyway Damian, I called you here so Stein can explain why he asked you to enroll in the Academy now." In normal standards I would have started school a few years ago but my mother wouldn't let me, being her usual overprotective self. Stein has always tried to convince her to let me enroll no matter how many times she said no. One time he hadn't bugged mom in about 2 years and she thought Stein had finally dropped the subject. She was wrong. Stein came back a few days later to our house in Las Vegas, he seemed different, he seemed…sane. He looked mom in the eye and said…

_"I'm done asking you. Damian needs to enroll into the DWMA; it'll be good for him."_

I was a shut-in; I was always awkward toward everyone that wasn't part of my family. I didn't have any real friends, at one point they all betrayed or abandoned me and it did a number on my confidence. Some days I couldn't even leave the house because I was so depressed. This is why mom finally gave in and sent me here, that and the look in Stein's eye.

"Here's Stein now." I turned around and saw Stein walk into the room.

"Hey Damian," he greeted ruffling my brown hair and making it even messier.

"Hi Stein," I replied.

"Now that we're all here Damian let me explain why I asked you to enroll here now. There is a special weapon here that we have been trying to find a Meister for him for years. I believe that you have the ability to wield him."

"How?"

"Because you're like me Damian, you can master any weapon you wield."

"I wouldn't say I can m-master any weapon I wield."

"Don't be modest Damian, you and I share the same genes believe it or not. Some of those genes involve being a Master Combatant. Also to keep a better eye on you two I'll need you to be transferred into my EAT class Crescent Moon."

"But I'm just a freshman,"

"I know, I'll have my top student tutor you that way you can catch up. Also I talked to Lord Death and we won't be making you stay in the boys dorms."

"Your partner has his own little apartment," Lord Death added. "You can stay with him."

"Now for your first day I'll hold a private lesson for you and your new partner to practice your soul resonation. Follow me; Lord Death will have him meet us there in a minute."

The room that Stein took me was called the Dance Studio, which is also used for training beginning Meisters. Which is why I'm here, never wielded a Demon Weapon in my life. Pyro was running late so Stein decided to spare with me. Long story short he mopped the floor with me, Stein and I always spared when he visit us in Vegas, I was learning a lot of moves every time we fought and Stein said I held out longer than any of his students at the Academy. I thought he was just being nice but he said that my soul was way bigger than average souls, about 2 feet outside my body. I looked in the mirror and he was right.

"You're getting stronger," Stein said as I lay on the ground trying to muster the strength to stand up.

"You can still kick my ass," I mumbled finally able to get up.

"Hey," someone called. Stein and I saw a guy that was about myself but looked taller and older. He had shaggy brown hair with violet eyes; he wore a red leather jacket, black jeans, and brown shoes. He looked at me mostly with an uncaring expression. I used Soul Perception to look at his soul and his character, he had a soul that was outside is body which is impressive and a little intimidating. He may look uncaring but it shows he can be laid back, arrogant, stubborn, energetic, reckless, and can be a bit of an ass. "I'm guessing this is my new Meister?"

"Pyro Connors, Damian Fulsom," Stein introduced us quickly. Pyro walked towards to me and looked at me with the same look he had when he came in.

"N-nice to meet you," I said nervously extending my hand. He didn't shake; he just looked at me unsurely.

"Seriously?" he asked looking at Stein. "This is the guy you pair me up with."

"Looks can be deceiving Pyro," Stein said.

"Not that deceiving."

"Pyro until you see if you and Damian are compatible I won't be helping you find anymore Meisters," Stein threatened. Just like when I was a kid, when Stein visited he used to scare the kids that would pick on me; it also stopped the other kids from talking to me. He's metaphorically holding my hand even now.

"Humph! I'm a two handed sword that can spit out flames, I don't need to check to know Fulsom here can't wield me. Try finding a knife or something for him to wield. Call me when you find me a real Meister." That hurt, but I should be used to rejection by now. Pyro turned around and left without saying another word. I sighed and left soon after; Stein didn't try and stop me.

I wandered around Death City; I didn't care that I got lost minutes after. My new partner wouldn't give me a chance and that broke my spirits and whatever hope I had for this school. Stein should just send me back home so I can just die alone hiding in my room.

I noticed that I had wandered into a dead end alleyway. I turned around and saw four huge masked men dressed in black.

"You a student of the DWMA," one asked but not in his real voice. I just shrugged, I wasn't sure if Stein would send me home or not. "Then we challenge you to a battle!"

"What?"

"You DWMA students think your all that," another added. "Well we're here to prove you wrong."

"Y-you can't be serious," I said backing up until I hit the wall.

"Is this how all DWMA students really are?" the third guy asked. "You're pathetic!"

"When we kill you, you're corpse will make the DWMA to learn their place," said the fourth. They walked closer; they were seriously going to kill me. I was so scared I couldn't move. And then out of nowhere my Soul Perception activated itself. I saw into their souls and they were…small. So small it was laughable, literally, I just started laughing out of nowhere.

"What's so funny?" the first guy asked suspicious of my sudden outburst and little scared. I looked at them all and smirked. I didn't feel scared anymore but I could tell they did.

"You think you can take me on?" I heard myself asking. "Then bring it on." The men charged at me, and I charged back at them. I had no idea what the hell I was doing and yet I was taking on four He-Men. Two of them tried to punch me at the same time and I just ducked under them and went for the two behind them.

"Dual Palm Soul Force!" With both of my hands filled with my Soul Wavelength I thrust them both into the men's stomach and force them into the ground. With the first two taken care of I turned around and faced he others who were paralyzed. I took another look at their souls and read their characters.

"You," I said pointing at the first one. "Are a selfish bastard that will do anything for money." I pointed to his friend. "And you're a big blockhead that can't think for himself."

"The nerve…" the first one started. "You don't even know us!"

"But I can use Soul Perception, an ability Meisters use to see into people's souls. And only the best Meisters can use it to read a Soul's personality. And you just picked a fight with one of them." As I say this I can't help but think, where the hell did all this confidence come from?! "I'm going to give you one last chance, take your buddies and get the hell out of here before things have to ugly." The men looked at each other and nodded, and then they both took out a revolver they were hiding in their black jackets.

"No way!" one yelled.

"You're dying today Meister!" Before anybody can do anything a ball of fire hit the two men. Making them drop their guns to save their jackets.

"Alright," I heard a familiar voice. "Color me intrigued." I saw none other than Pyro Connors walking toward me.

"I thought you wanted a real Meister?" I asked.

"Well I haven't seen one in a few years so how would I know what they look like?" he shot back with a smirk. "Now let's show these traitors how strong a Meister and Weapon can be." Pyro jumped into the air turned into his weapon form, a demonic great sword. He had a dark blue hilt with a bar that had two spikes on each side that pointed to the blade. On the bar was a red demon eye that connected it to the blade. And said blade was long, wide and had a yellow tint. I caught Pyro with my right hand and swung him around easily and skillfully as if I had been wielding him forever but in reality this is the first I've ever held a sword, let alone a Demon Weapon sword. Then his blade lit on fire and as I kept swinging around it looked like a fireball was flying around me. With one last powerful swing, I sent a flaming slash over the men's heads. I rested Pyro's blade on my shoulder and looked at the men, they looked back terrified.

"Last chance," I said.

"Get lost before I decide to burn you," Pyro added. The men ran away in an instant taking their friends with them. Pyro changed back into his human form and looked at me.

"Nice job scaring them off," he said. "That confidence of yours came outta nowhere."

"Oh i-it's nothing," I said bashful all of sudden.

"Aaaannndddd, now it's gone. Look Fulsom, if this is going to work out you're going to need to grow a pair and hang to it."

"H-hey…wait…does that mean…?"

"Yeah, it wasn't right for me to just blow you off back at the school just like that. Now it seems that you're a pretty good Meister after all." He extended his hand to me and smiled. "Let's make it official." I shook his hand happily. I had no idea what had gotten into me in that fight back there but whatever it was it convinced Pyro to become my Weapon Partner anyway. Joining the DWMA may be the best thing that has happened to me.

* * *

**Bio-Devil: And that is the end of the Prologue. I hope you enjoy my OC team, Damian Fulsom: Stein's socially awkward nephew, and Pyro Connors: The proud and stubborn Fire Sword. Leave me comments about what you think about the story.**

**Dante: Are you going to leave hints in this segment like in FDS?**

**Bio-Devil: Yes but as the next chapter's title. "Tutoring and the First Mission. Damian's Secret Power?"**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bio-Devil: Hello everyone, I'm Bio-Devil**

**Damian: I-I'm Damian**

**Pyro: And I'm Pyro**

**Bio-Devil: First off I want to apologize for taking so long to update. **

**Damian: Well i-it is a long Chapter a-and you were having computer troubles...**

**Pyro: Excuses excuses**

**Bio-Devil: Shut up Pyro! Now will someone say the disclaimer?**

**Damian: Um...B-Bio-Devil d-doesn't...uh...**

**Pyro: Bio-Devil doesn't own Soul Eater**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tutoring and the First Mission. Damian's Secret Power?**

**Maka's POV**

I was called into the infirmary by Prof. Stein, alone. He was doing some paperwork on a desk when I walked in.

"You wanted to see me Prof. Stein?" I asked

"Yes Maka," Stein said putting away his documents and turning in his chair to face me. "Do you know Pyro Connors?"

"Um…yeah…he was that Demon Weapon who kept burning all of his Meisters and just stopped showing up to class."

"That's right. Well I finally found him a Meister that can wield Pyro without a problem. I have to watch over them to make sure their won't be any problems, so I put him in Crescent Moon, but I'll need you to tutor him so that way he won't be behind in class starting today."

"Okay Prof. Stein, I'll do it. Who is this Meister I need to tutor?"

"He's my nephew, Damian Fulsom."

I still couldn't get it out of my mind. That shy kid I gave directions to yesterday was actually Stein's nephew, was he really a shy and harmless as he seemed. _Well of course he can't be if he's joining this class._

"Hey Maka," Soul said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said looking at him.

"You alright? You've been spacing out for a while now."

"Yeah I'm fine," I said. "Just a little nervous about an assignment that Stein gave me."

"Hey speaking of Stein, I heard a rumor that Stein has a nephew and he's enrolling into the DWMA. He is supposedly even more stitched up then Stein and has two bolts in his neck. But I'm sure it's just a rumor, I doubt Stein really has a family."

"No, I meet him."

"Seriously?" Soul asked looking at me shocked.

"Yeah, his name is Damian Fulsom. I'm not sure where you heard the part about him being looking like Stein but it's not true. You'd never be able to tell he was related to Stein just by looking at him."

"Well what's he like? Did he ask to dissect you when you first met?"

"No, he's really shy but that's all I know." Sid walked in and class began. He was about to say something but a certain someone in the back of the classroom caught his eye.

"Well look who finally decided to come to class." We followed his gaze and saw Pyro Connors with his hands behind his head and his feet rested on the desk. "Where've you been for the last couple of years?"

"None of your goddamn business," Pyro replied harshly. "But apparently I missed a lot, what the hell happened to you?"

"I died and became a zombie."

"Really? It's an improvement if you ask me." Then Sid threw a book that hit Pyro in the face. Then a heated argument between Sid and Pyro formed, literally heated due to the flames forming on Pyro's shoulders causing every student near him to run for cover.

"I forgot about how Pyro and Sid were always at each other's throats," I said watching the battle.

"I didn't like Pyro that much either," Soul stated. "He was the only guy that could steal the title "Coolest Guy in the Academy" from me. But after I become a Death Scythe he won't be a problem."

"So you made him your rival," I clarified. "Does he even think of you as a rival?"

"Yeah, he does. We used to look at each other in the hallways with those mean looks you give our enemies…kind of like the ones you give your dad…Just less scary." I Maka Chopped him for that.

**Damian's POV**

I plopped down on the couch of Pyro's Apartment, exhausted. With nothing better to do I cleaned his entire place, it was a mess beyond description and I somehow cleaned the whole place by myself. After the whole place is pretty nice when it's clean, a two bedroom apartment with a kitchen/living room and a nice bathroom. With my Maid version of Mission Impossible completed I took the Electric Guitar I found in Pyro's room and strummed a little rock-and-roll version of the blues. Since I was a shut in back home I picked up many hobbies that I could do alone, I like to read, draw, write, cook, and play the guitar and violin. On the coffee table were a new sketch pad and a set of pencils Stein bought me as a welcome to the DWMA present. I really wanted to climb all the way of the top of the DWMA and sketch Death City but if only my sense of direction wasn't so terrible I could go there now.

I was bored to death and Stein still wouldn't let me take classes yet. He always gave me little EAT class lessons when he visited so when mom would finally cave-in I would be set. This tutor must be some kind of reassurance. I wondered who Stein's top student was though.

"Fulsom I'm home!" Pyro exclaimed. His eyes widened shocked as he saw the cleaning that I did. "A-and I'm in the wrong apartment…"

"N-no you're not," I said before he could turn around and leave. He looked at me with disbelief as I continued to strum on his guitar.

"You play?"

"A-a little bit, I-I hope you don't mind that I w-was playing it I-I was bored after cleaning everything."

"Nah; Hell, you can keep the damn thing if you want, I always meant to learn to play it but never got around to it. Oh and Maka is here to tutor you." As if on cue Maka came in and she was carrying a bunch of books. I instantly sat up properly and placed Pyro's-well my-guitar by the couch.

"He-hello M-Maka," I stammered. "N-nice to s-see you again."

"Likewise Damian," Maka replied sitting down next to me. I heard Pyro groan annoyed as he rummaged through the fridge.

"I'm gonna go grocery shopping," Pyro said closing the fridge door. "Need anything?" I shook my head as a reply and he headed to the door. "Oh, and Fulsom," he said opening the door. He turned his head to look at me with a smug smirk. "Don't knock her up while I'm gone." I looked at him, mouth gaping and my face red as a tomato. _Where the hell did that come from?!_ And in the next second Maka smashed his head with a book that was sure to give him even more brain damage to whatever he had that came up with that last sentence. Pyro staggered outside and closed the door. Maka reclaimed her seat next to me with an angry "humph", and I just looked her shocked.

"Asshole…" she mumbled. And I burst out laughing. I could tell she was looking at me surprised for me just laughing, and then she joins in. "Alright enough," she said between laughs. "Time to get started."

"O-okay."

**Pyro's POV**

I barely made it outside with the blow to the head that crazy bitch gave me. I forgot how much of a hot head she was and how she had a bad habit of hitting guys that pissed her off.

"The girl needs to learn to take a fucking joke," I mumbled.

"Language dude," someone said. I saw Soul Eater Evans in front of me, I didn't forget about him, our rivalry, or the glances we used to give each other in the hallways. Soul wanted to be the "Hottest guy in the Academy" and so did I, so naturally we didn't see eye-to-eye.

"What happened to you?" Soul asked not really concerned.

"Your psycho partner smashed my head with a book," I replied angrily. Soul grew a smug grin.

"What'd you say to her?"

"Nothing!" Soul's grin didn't change but he added a look of disbelief. "I just told Fulsom not to knock her up while I was gone…"

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Yeah, that'll get you hit. But I'll give you points for being funny though…wait did you just say "Fulsom"? As in Damian Fulsom, Stein's Nephew?"

"Yeah, he's my Meister and Maka has to tutor him before he can take classes."

"What does he look like?"

"Uh…messy brown hair, thick framed black glasses; he wears hoodies a lot…"

"Is he stitched up and have giant bolts in his head?"

"What? No! Why the hell would he be like that, because he's related to Stein?" Soul looked away with an ashamed look on his face. "You're an idiot."

"I just wanted to see if some rumors I heard were true."

"There's the key word, dumbass, "Rumors"."

"Well what is he like then?"

"I know he plays the guitar and he may like drawing but I don't know him that well. But if he's half the Meister Stein is I'll be a Death Scythe in no time."

"Maka and I will beat you to it, we have about 30 souls and you have none." 30 souls isn't very impressive but I didn't really have a leg to stand on in this case.

"We'll see about that," I said dashing towards DWMA.

**Maka's POV**

"…And that's the last of it," I said closing the last text book. I had just quizzed Damian on all of the basics that we learned in Crescent Moon in order to see what he needed to learn. But he answered every question correctly.

"A-are you s-sure Maka?" Damian asked stammering as usual. "Y-you've only been here for t-ten minutes."

"Seriously?" I looked at the clock and he was right. I was supposed to tutor him for an hour and I still have 45 minutes left and I remembered what Stein told me.

_ "D-Damian Fulsom?" I repeated. "He's your nephew?"_

_ "Yes, have you met him?"_

_ "S-sort of, I helped him find his way to the Death Room."_

_ "Understandable. Damian has always had a bad sense of direction." That was pretty obvious just from looking at Damian._

_ "W-well I-I'll still tutor him…as long as he doesn't try to dissect me…"_

_ "Don't worry though other than his skills as a Meister he is barley anything like me….Actually he's a lot like you."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yes, he's kind, thoughtful, and humble, he likes to read, write poetry, and he also has father issues."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yes but I won't dive any further into it. You want to know more you can ask him later. Now while tutoring my nephew, make sure to be careful with him, he's very shy and is very lacking in confidence due to being mistreated and beaten as a child."_

_ "Mistreated, beaten?"_

_ "Again, I won't dive in any further. You can ask him about it if you want but be careful because as you can imagine that is a sensitive topic."_

_ "Naturally."_

_ "And one more thing..." He gave me a very serious and scary look that sent shivers up my spine. "You have to complete the full hour. I don't care if Damian finishes your lesson plan early and you have to sit in his apartment for half an hour. Don't leave until the hour is up!"_

I had no idea what Stein would do if he found out I left before the hour was up but I didn't want to take any chances.

"Maka?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh…uh…well Stein doesn't want me to leave until I've tutored you for an hour but you already blew through everything I brought today."

"Oh, w-well w-while you th-think of something I-I'm going to m-make some tea, d-do you want any?"

"Sure, that sounds nice." Damian went to the kitchen part of the room to make tea while I tried to think of something to tutor him on. The only thing I could think of was lessons we were being taught right now but Damian would probably catch up on in seconds if he didn't know it already. Why did Stein set up a tutoring session if he's this smart already? I remember what Stein said about Damian having "father issues" and I couldn't help but be concerned. Damian returned with two cups of tea and handed me one.

"Hey Damian…"

"Y-yeah?"

"Stein told me that you have "father issues", what does he mean by that." Damian just looked at me with a slight shocked expression. He turned away with his expression becoming blank, not knowing how to respond. _I shouldn't have brought that up,_ I thought to myself. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I quickly added.

"…Well…since you asked…a-and all…um…w-well I…I can't really call it, "Father Issues"…b-because…I never really knew my father…" He looked down at his cup and I placed my hand on his shoulder as he continued. "My father had abandoned mom, my brother, and me shortly after I was born…mom barley talked about him and Booker, my brother, barley talks to me at all so I barley had a clue what he was like…" I wanted to say something to make him feel better but he kept talking, this time his voice became angry. "And then she moves on with **_him_**…"

"You don't like the fact that your mother has moved on?"

"That's not the problem. …We had gotten into some hard times and Arthur just walks in and fixes it. Mom thinks he's a hero put he's a, pardon my language, total asshole! He drinks…a lot! He's disrespectful and is way too friendly with other women. Booker and I always help mom catch him but she always forgives him and you know what he does next? **_He beats me for it!_** Not Booker, just me! If it wasn't for Stein I wouldn't be able to leave my room or talk to anyone." Damian forces down his and slumps down on the couch with an angry and hurt expression on his face. I felt bad for him; I noticed how he wasn't stammering when he said all this, meaning he had wanted to get this off his chest for a while but no one was around to listen.

"You know…my dad also cheated on my mom," I said joining in the conversation.

"W-why" he asked stuttering again.

"Because he likes curvy women," I replied getting angry and disgusted. "Mom never had many curves so dad went behind her back and…you know. I've had trouble trusting boys after that other than my partner Soul, and even then it was iffy. But I've been friendlier towards men and boys after a while. Still, my father kept playing around with those girls even after my mother asked for a divorce…"

"I wish my mom had the strength your mom had…" Damian added. "Every time she catches Arthur cheating on her she cries in her room. I think she wants to break up with him but she just doesn't have the nerve…"

"Why does Arthur cheat on your mother? Does she have the same "problem" as mom and me?" Damian scoffed at that. _Oh great, is he going to start bragging about how curvy his mother is, that is just gross…_

"Things like cup sizes are not a problem, and people who cheat on their partners for something like that are disgusting and stupid." I smiled at him and felt my respect for him grow. And then Pyro burst through the door.

"Going to have to cut this tutoring session short," he said. "Fulsom, I got us our first mission."

**Pyro's POV**

Fulsom and I were on our way to Trenton, New Jersey, the Garden State, riding in my red Ferrari Mondial. Fulsom was riding shotgun next to me and I drove, obviously.

"S-so t-tell me more about this mission," Fulsom asked. His stuttering is staring to get annoying.

"Well it's like this, " I began. "There is this Kishin in Trenton that has taken on the powers of a plant; another strange thing about it is that it seems to have multiple souls inside it, not just one. Lord Death was planning on assigning a Three Star Meister to deal with it but he gave it to us because of my "Special Talents"."

"S-so that makes us the world's deadliest weed whackers," Damian replied and I laughed.

"Good one."

"Th-th-thank you." _Swear to god one of these days he'll get use to talking to me. _We kept driving for a while without talking to each other. "…Um…n-nice car…"

"Thanks, you have no idea what I had to do to get it." _I'm pretty sure I still have $300 on my debt…_

"…Y-you kn-know…this i-is the first t-time I've ever been on a…road trip."

"I wouldn't really call this a road trip."

"Oh, o-okay…" Fulsom leaned on the side of the car with a glum expression. _Oh great…_

"…Hey…wanna play a road trip game?"

"W-what kind…?"

"How about Punch Buggy?"

"How do you play?"

"Well it's like this, when you see a certain car, or in this case, any car you yell…" A car passed us. "Punch Buggy!" I yelled and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he yelled grasping said shoulder.

"Wasn't that fun?"

"No! What kind of crazy game is that?!"

"Hey you wanted to make this a road trip…" Another car passed us. "Punch Buggy!" And I hit him again.

"Ow! Stop doing that!"

"Geez Fulsom, you really need to grow a spine and a pair of matching…" A car passed us again.

"Punch Buggy!" Fulsom yelled and punched me in the side.

"Ah!" I yelled grasping my side and desperately trying to keep the car on the road. "You're supposed punch me in the shoulder!"

"Sorry," Fulsom said shrugging his shoulders like a wiseass. "I don't know the rules."

"Bullshit! You did that on purpose!" Fulsom began laughing.

"But that was pretty fun. Want to play again?"

"Fuck no!"

We walk into a park in Trenton. I could feel how nervous Fulsom was just by looking at him.

"You okay," I asked.

"T-to be honest…no…"

"Relax Fulsom! We'll be fine, just swing me around while I burn him to a crisp. How hard can it be?" The ground started to shake and roots began sprouting everywhere.

"I think we're about to find out…" As if on cue a huge green plant blob wrapped around in vines appeared out of nowhere, it had tree like arms and hundreds of root-like legs, like a centipede. It grew about 10 faces, the top 3 being the biggest and located at the top of the blob the other 7 being the smallest and located wherever they fit.

"Hungry!" it said using multiple voices. "Hungry! Hungry! Strong Souls! Strong Souls!" I transformed into my weapon form and Fulsom swung me around and placed my blade on his shoulder. Something was wrong through…our Soul Resonance was shaky and a bit unstable. It wasn't like last time with those traitors; Fulsom was scared and nervous instead being brave and confident.

"Fulsom," I said. He didn't answer me. "Fulsom!"

"W-what?"

"First off…LOOK OUT!" A wave of roots was shot at us. Fulsom jumped out of the way just in time before the roots can hit us. "Secondly…FIGHT BACK DAMMIT!"

"R-right!" Fulsom swung me and I sent a fire wave at the Plant Kishin. It blocked it with its tree arms but it didn't catch on fire. _Dammit!_ Fulsom ran toward the Plant Kishin and tried to slice off a few legs but was smacked away by the one of the tree arms. Fulsom tumbled and landed on his back, barley holding me with his right hand.

"Get up Fulsom!" I yelled.

"Yelling at me doesn't help," he replied using me to help him get up. "Any ideas?"

"How about, don't get hit?"

"This isn't funny!" he yelled into the Demon Eye of my hilt. "We can die from this and I don't want my soul to get eaten!"

"Well get a grip and fight and that won't be a…" …I never saw it coming…. One minute I was yelling at him and the next he is hanging in the air, limp, stabbed by root. "Fulsom!" I was still in his right hand and he was barely hanging on to me. I saw the life beginning to leave his eyes…and then they turned red. His eyes closed and he smirked. I'm glad he's alive but why the hell is he smirking?!

"You want to kill me?" he asked, apparently addressing the Plant Kishin. "You'll have to try harder than this." He swung me under at the root that stabbed him and he freed himself. He swung me around like a pro and I felt the Soul Resonance that I felt when we fought the traitors back in Death City.

"F-Fulsom, are you okay?"

"Less talking and more burning!" I did what he said engulfed my blade with fire. Fulsom ran to the Plant Kishin, sharp roots sprouted and stabbed him but Fulsom just hacked them away. A few feet away from the Kishin, Fulsom slid under it and slashed at all the legs. The Plant Kishin fell just as soon as Fulsom had gotten to the other side. When Fulsom stood up he jumped and sliced the monster in half and I used my fire to completely burn until all ten souls appeared.

I transformed back into human form and looked at Fulsom. He had a gigantic hole in his chest, I watched in shock and disgust I saw it slowly healed itself, leaving only two gigantic holes in Fulsom's hoodie. I looked at Fulsom's eyes and they turned back into their normal blue color, they widened and he checked the spot where he got stabbed.

"W-what the hell just happened?"

"Why are you asking me?!" I yelled angrily and he flinched. I sighed and collected the souls. I showed them each into my mouth one by one and enjoyed the feeling of them slithering down my throat. "10 souls, not a bad way to start…" I looked at Fulsom again as he was still rubbing the spot where he was stabbed. "*Sigh* Look Fulsom, let's head back to Death City and see if Stein can figure out what the hell just happened…" Fulsom gave me a grim look.

"I don't want him to dissect me…"

"You're his nephew he's not going to dissect you now come on!"

* * *

**Bio-Devil: Well that's it, I hope you all enjoyed it. Damian can you handle saying the next chapter's title?**

**Damian: S-sure...N-next c-chapter...Ice vs. F-Fire. D-Damian and Free's c-connection? W-what d-does that last part mean?**

**Bio-Devil: You'll have to wait and see.**

**Damian: So this is what Dante meant by torture...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bio-Devil: Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ice vs. Fire. Damian and Free's Connection?**

**Pyro's POV**

In class Crescent Moon I was too busy thinking about that mission in New Jersey then to give a damn about whatever Sid was blabbering about. I'm not saying that his new healing power was a bad thing; I just want to know if this is a temporary thing. I don't want to constantly throw Fulsom into the line of fire if this power won't always be there to save his sorry ass; I've gone through enough Meisters already.

"Pyro would mind taking your time out of your day to pay attention to the lesson?" Sid asked me aloud.

"No," I replied bluntly. He threw a book at me and it hit me in the face. Before I could yell at him and start our daily arguments Stein walked into the classroom.

"Sorry to interrupt Sid," Stein began. "But I need to borrow Pyro for a moment."

"I'm obviously not using him so be my guest." I didn't respond; I just left with Stein annoyed. I made sure to flip Sid the bird before I left, I really hope he saw. In the nurses office I told Stein about the mission and what happened when Fulsom was stabbed. This is what he got out of that…

"You're telling me that you let Damian get stabbed by a gigantic root?" he asked shooting me a death glare. _I just screwed myself…_ I thought, and I got even more terrified when Stein walked closer to me, death glare still plastered on his face. "You're his Demon Weapon you're supposed to protect him from things like that."

"I-i-i-in-in my defense i-i-i-i-it-it came out of nowhere," I said scared as hell. _I doubt talking like Fulsom is going to get me out of this…_

"'It came out from right behind him'; you're supposed to watch his back as well."

"H-h-h-he-he's all better now! He-he healed! I-i-i-it's like he never got hurt!"

"How?"

"I-I-I don't know! The wound healed itself!"

"How big was the wound and where was it?"

"A-about as big as a soccer ball and around his small intestines."

"And it just healed itself?"

"Yes!"

"What's Damian doing now?"

"H-he was sleeping when I left."

"I hope you didn't leave him there like that."

"We-well…why?"

"Because Damian is the world's heaviest sleeper, if you let him, he can easily sleep through the entire day." I just looked at him hoping that this would be some kind of joke but I was wrong. I dashed out of the nurse's office and headed straight home.

I burst into to Fulsom's room and see him fast asleep in bed like he was a few hours ago.

"Dammit all he was right!" I cursed loudly. I ran to Fulsom and held his shoulders tightly as I begun shaking him violently. "C'mon Fulsom wake up!" Instead of him waking up in a spasm I got an uppercut to the chin. I staggered back into Fulsom's desk which was littered with drawings and papers that had his hand writing scribbled all over it but I wasn't interesting in elaborating. I looked at Fulsom, he was still asleep. _He punched me in his sleep? _I got up and tried pinching his nose and it earned me a strong right hook. I cursed loudly as I held where he struck my face, I tasted blood.

"Pyro, Damian," I heard a familiar voice. _What the hell is Maka doing here? ...Oh right, Fulsom's tutoring…crap…_

"Not a good time right now Maka!" I yelled back.

"What'd you do?" asked a second more annoying voice

"Why's Soul here?!"

"He followed me here when we saw you running home."

"Well tell him to get lost!" Too late, the pair walked into Fulsom's room to see him fast asleep.

"How long has he been sleeping?" Maka asked pointing at Fulsom.

"Most of the day, according to Stein, Fulsom is 'the world's heaviest sleeper' he'll sleep the whole day off if we let him."

"Try throwing water on him," Soul stated as he examined the contents on Fulsom's desk. I sighed and got a glass from the kitchen and filled it with water. I took it into Fulsom's room and planned to give him a rude awakening but instead when I held the glass over his head one of his hands smacked the glass out of my hands and the water splashed all over my black t-shirt.

"Son of a…!" I yelled trying to brush off the water but to no avail. "Any other ideas Soul?" Soul didn't answer; he sat down at Fulsom's desk reading whatever he wrote on the pages.

"Soul, leave Damian's things alone," Maka ordered.

"Ignore him, right now we need to wake up Fulsom before Stein decides to dissect me."

"I doubt he'll dissect you just for letting his nephew sleep in."

"I'm not on very good terms with Stein right now so, DO SOMETHING!"

"Okay!" Maka grabbed a book and stood in front of Fulsom's sleeping face. She raised the book in the air, "Sorry Damian…" she mumbled. "Maka Chop!" Maka swung the book down only to have Fulsom catch it with his hand. We all stood there in silence completely stunned. Maka was left dumbfounded and Soul and I had our chins fall to the ground. Then Fulsom jerked the book out of Maka's hands and threw it at Soul, nailing him in the forehead and knocking him off Fulsom's desk chair. I began laughing like crazy until I felt the presence of a certain screw-headed relative of Fulsom's walk in. I froze instantly as I heard Stein's screw turning and hoped Lord Death would give me a very quick death.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"*Sigh* no," I answered as my head hung in defeat.

"Of course you didn't," Stein added walking over to Fulsom's head "There a trick to waking Damian up after he's been sleeping for so long."

"And that trick would be?" I asked failing to hide my annoyed tone. Stein snapped his fingers twice above Fulsom's head and simply said "Damian wake up." Fulsom jerked a bit and slowly rose up from his bed rubbing one of his eyes.

"…ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

**Damian's POV**

I woke up seeing Pyro, Stein, Maka, and some guy with white hair and pointy teeth. Maka and Stein looked okay but Pyro's shirt was soaked and he looked pissed. As for the other guy he was on the floor next to my desk rubbing his red forehead.

"What's going on?" I asked still groggy. For some reason if I'm half asleep I can talk to people easier than when I'm awake.

"You were sleeping all day," Stein explained.

"Wha…? Pyro…why didn't you wake me up…?" Pyro got really angry for some reason and stormed out. I heard muffled screaming from the bathroom. "What's his problem?"

"You hit him a bunch of times when Pyro tried to wake you up," the white haired guy answered as he got up off of the floor.

"Oh…okay…who are you exactly?"

"I don't think the two of you ever meat," Maka said. "This is my partner Soul, Soul this is Damian Fulsom, Stein's Nephew and Pyro's Partner."

"Hey," Soul aid.

"Uh…hi," I replied feeling awake.

"Maka," Stein began. "I have to examine Damian today so you'll have to reschedule his tutoring session for today."

"O-okay," Maka replied. "Is Damian okay?"

"He got a little banged up from his first mission."

"He doesn't look hurt," Soul stated.

"I just want to make sure. Why don't you two go on a mission or something? Pyro is starting to catch up to you."

"Wha…how?"

"They've collected 10 souls while you still have 30. At this rate Pyro will be a death scythe before you're half way there." Soul didn't say anything; he grabbed Maka and quickly left the apartment.

"B-bye Damian!" Maka managed to say before being dragged outside by Soul.

"…What was that about?" I asked.

"Soul and Pyro have a little rivalry going on," Stein explained pulling out a "doctor's bag" out of nowhere.

"And you used it to make them leave because…?"

"Because until we know more about your healing power, the less people who know it about the better, so that means just you, me, Pyro, and Lord Death, who I plan on informing throughout my tests."

"If you say…wait…tests?" Stein pulled out a bunch of weird machines and got a sadistic look in his eye.

"Let's begin…"

**Maka's POV**

"Did you hear a scream?" I asked looking back in the direction of Damian and Pyro's apartment.

"No, just a high pitched ringing," Soul replied referring to me Maka Chopping him for dragging me out of the apartment. Right now I was the one dragging him to the DWMA, I figured it was about time I took advantage of Soul and Pyro's little rivalry. I took Soul to the Death Room where we saw Lord Death talking to Stein through his mirror. By the looks of it he was still in Damian's room. I overheard them say "Damian" and "Secret" before Stein pointed out that Lord Death had company.

"Oh!" he said turning to us and Stein disappeared. "Maka, Soul…what's up?"

"Hello Lord Death," I greeted. "Is something going on with Damian?"

"No, no!" Lord Death replied a little too quickly. "Nothing's wrong. Now what can I help you two with?"

"We want a mission," Soul answered. "Like the one you can gave to Pyro and Damian."

"Really? Well I only gave that mission to those two was because of Pyro's powers."

"I mean a mission where we can collect multiple souls."

"Oh, why didn't you say so, I think I have such a mission but it may be a little difficult…I know! Why don't you take Pyro and Damian with you?"

"No way!" Soul yelled and got a Reaper Chop in return.

"Look Soul, if you want this mission then you have to have Damian and Pyro go with you."

"Why?"

"Because…Damian is still inexperienced and Pyro is a little rusty for being out of the game for too long. Sending those two to fight that plant Kishin was a bit of a mistake so this time I'd like to send them on a mission with a more experienced Meister."

"Then have Stein babysit them!"

"Excellent idea! I'll give Damian and Pyro the mission and have Stein watch over them."

"Wha…no! Fine! We'll bring them along!" With that Soul stormed out of the Death Room.

**Damian's POV**

Maka, Soul, Pyro and I were making are way to a large Bayou in New Orleans. Lord Death told us that a group of Kishin, about 20 in all, has been living there and the locals have been calling them "Swamp Folk." I could tell Pyro wasn't happy about going on a mission with Soul and the feeling was mutual and was going to refuse, but I suggested that we turn this into a competition, meaning Soul can only eat the souls of the Kishin he kills and vice versa. That made the two of them very eager to go on this mission. Soul and Maka rode on Soul's motorcycle and of course Pyro and I rode in his Ferrari.

"Hey Damian!" Maka called out. "I didn't get to ask you this, how did your first mission go?"

"F-fine," I said in my usual manner. "I…you know…got roughed up a bit, b-but I'm better now!"

"That's good. What did the Kishin look like?"

"I-it was a…big blob of f-faces made of vines. I-it had…d-dead trees for arms, and…a lot of legs…kind of like a centipede…"

"How'd you kill it?"

"I…I cut it in half. I…I don't really remember how e…exactly how I did it…" I lied, I remember exactly how I killed that thing, but it's just that I can't believe it. Stein told me that I should be as discreet as possible when regarding my first mission, especially about my healing power.

"With Pyro as your partner I'm surprised that you didn't get yourself killed" Soul added.

"I could say the same thing to Maka," Pyro added rudely. Then began a long fight between Soul and Pyro using whatever they can do insult each other. Maka and I groaned simultaneously, knowing we were in for a long car ride.

Maka and I walked into the Bayou holding Soul and Pyro in their weapon forms. We treaded carefully making sure not to step In the Bayou's muck.

"Sensing anything yet?" Soul asked.

"I'll check," I offered.

"Me too," Maka added. We activated our Soul Perception abilities and began scanning the area. I took the time to examine Maka's Soul, it wasn't very big but she was still pretty strong. I read her character and Maka was a nice, responsible person that isn't afraid to resort to violence if needed.

"Now isn't the time to look at my Soul Damian," Maka said.

"S-sorry!" I blurted out turning away like I had been caught staring at her breasts or something. Soul was laughing the entire time.

"Did you like what you see?" he asked smugly.

"Soul!" Maka yelled.

"…Um…yeah actually…" Everyone focused on me, especially Maka with a mixed look of surprise and suspicion. "W-well…y-you're very strong and…I can tell by your Soul th-that you have a w-wonderful personality." _I could not have possibly said that any cornier._

"Oh, um, thank you," Maka said, turning away from me awkwardly.

"Though I'm still not sure how you can get along with a person like Soul so easily."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Maka and Pyro began laughing and I silently congratulated myself for the successful Ice breaker. And then I felt the Kishin surround us, 19 Souls hiding in the trees around us.

"Get ready!" I yelled as they jumped us. There were 19 Kishin with giant warty humps, frog legs, and long sharp tongues. They definitely look like the stereotypical mutant swamp people from the movies. Two of the Kishin jumped at us, Pyro's blade lit up and I cut them in half. I saw Maka kill three easily and I didn't want to be left behind so I tried something new. I had Pyro ignite his blade again and I just threw him, he spun in the air and seemed to move on his own, he ended up killing four of them before he came back to me.

"Not bad," Pyro said. "But I'm not a boomerang!" I just rolled my eyes and went back to killing the swamp Kishin. One Kishin's tongue stabbed my arm; I got angry and yanked the tongue, pulling the Kishin toward me just to stab him with Pyro. "Are you okay Fulsom?"

"I'll live." I jumped toward five Kishin and easily destroyed them all. I was ready to fight more but it looked like Maka had taken care of the rest.

"Wow, you're really good at this sort of thing," I said to Maka impressed.

"Thanks," Maka replied growing a warm smile. Her attention went to my arm that was recently stabbed. "You're hurt!" She announced and she ran to check my arm. "Where did you get hit?!"

"Uh-r-right here," I rubbed the spot where the tongue hit only to find untouched skin. "I think…"

"It looks okay, maybe the Kishin bleed on you or something. Putting that aside, Soul and collected 7 souls, what about you guys?"

"12," Pyro said triumphantly.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Soul yelled.

"We're still 15 souls ahead of them Soul."

"Hold on," I began. "12 + 7 = 19. There are supposed to be 20 Kishin here. Where's the last one?" Maka activated her Soul Perception and said it was a few kilometers south of us.

"We're getting it first!" Soul yelled and Maka began running toward the last Kishin.

"Not if we can help it!" Pyro yelled back. I was about to start running to until I felt another Soul's presence. This was like one I've never seen before, part human, part witch, and part beast. Pyro was yelling at me to get moving but I ignored him and turned in the direction of the strange Soul. I ordered whoever it was to reveal themselves and out came a man that seemed to be wearing a prisoner jumpsuit.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I go by Free," he said growing a wolfish grin. "Are you a member of the DWMA?"

"Y-yeah."

"Good, then this will be fun." Then man transformed into a werewolf, his soul growing in power. "After I'm through with you I'll go after your little girlfriend. Fighting Wolf Fist!" Free lunged at us and sent a barrage of fists at me, one hit me so hard I was sent flying into a tree. "Ice Cylinder!" A cylinder of ice formed around us and froze us solid.

"Fulsom!" Pyro yelled. Without me knowing it I passed my Soul Wavelength into Pyro and he did the same. Our souls began to resonate and Pyro's flames spread from his blade to my body, not burning me, but instead it was melting the ice around us. I saw that the flames were still around my hands and feet but I didn't care since they didn't burn me. Free, thinking we were dead, had begun walking towards Maka and Soul.

"*Whistle* Here Boy!" I called in a babyish voice. "Come here puppy!*Whistle*" Free turned around and looked at us, furious.

"Is that supposed to be funny?!" Free lunged at us again using his Fighting Wolf Fist but this time I blocked him every time with Pyro. We got stuck in a parry and I decided to head-butt him. "Ow! What the hell!" Free staggered back and fell to the ground, I knelt beside and used Soul Force on his stomach. Free screamed and jerked around violently as my Soul Force caused him some internal damage. Free managed to punch me in the face and knock me back a few feet.

"Lucky punch," I said wiping the blood from my lip full of confidence. "But you'll have to try harder than that if you want to get rid of me." Free was shocked to see how I had changed personalities so quickly and I was too. I'm pretty sure Pyro was just rolling along with whatever was going on. Free was about to attack again but he began sniffing the blood on his hand, my blood.

"No way…" He said turning back into his human form. "It can't be…you're _his_ son aren't you?!" The confidence I somehow collected disappeared in an instant along with the fire around my hands and feet.

"…Excuse me…?"

"Yeah that has to be it! There isn't a doubt in my mind that you're the son of…Ah Crap I forgot his name!" Free began banging his head on a tree yelling about how he couldn't believe he forgot "my dad's" name. Then he banged against the tree too hard and his forehead began bleeding.

"What a dumbass," Pyro said in disbelief. I could only nod in agreement as I watched the wolf man spaz out. Then I heard screaming. I saw Maka and Soul fly through the air and fall to us. I dropped Pyro to catch Maka, and Pyro turned back to human form and caught Soul. I saw a big Alligator-humanoid Kishin walking toward us; it had Soul's bike in one of his leathery hands, and crushed it like it was a snowball. Maka and Soul were both unconscious and Pyro and I couldn't fight while holding them. The Gator Kishin leaned towards us, his gigantic jaws ready to swallow us whole. I tried to run but slipped on some Bayou muck and Pyro was trying to help me to my feet, at this rate we were going to be that Kishin's food.

"Ice Spear!" A spear of ice shot out of the ground and impaled the Gator Kishin's jaw. It roared in pain as it tried to free its jaws from the ice. Pyro and I looked at Free dumbfounded as we saw him in a stance that commanded the Ice to rise from the ground and stay there. "Are you two going to finish this thing or am I going to have to hold it all day?!" Pyro and I snapped out of our trance and carefully placed Maka and Soul on the Ground. Pyro and transformed into his Sword form and we rushed at the Kishin. Pyro's blade ignited as we cut right through the ice and the Kishin. As the Kishin's body faded away leaving only the soul, I looked at Free, not knowing what to think. Pyro had no complaints though, he swallowed the soul whole greedily and thanked me and Free for the meal. Maka began waking up and I rushed to her side.

"What happened?" she asked groggily

"That Gator Kishin got the better of you and Soul," I explained, still a little confident to talk without stammering. "We killed it and it doesn't look like your terribly hurt."

"How'd you kill it?"

"Well…we had a little help from this guy named Free."

"Free!" Maka jerked upright to see Free standing only a few feet away. Soul instantly felt better and turned into a scythe and Maka wielded him ready to fight Free. "What's going on Free? Were you trying to trick Damian by helping him kill the Kishin to make you seem friendly only to take us out in the end? Well? Say something!" Free only raised his hands and said two words.

"I surrender." Maka dropped Soul and her jaw at the response. Soul returned to his human form and stood on all fours with his mouth in the same position.

"W-what?"

"I said I surrender."

"…Why…"

"Well," Free pointed at me and continued talking. "I knew the kid's old man. He and I became pretty close and it seems wrong to pick a fight with his son." Maka looked at me with disbelief and I just shrugged.

"Exactly how close were you two," Pyro asked. "You said you can't remember his name."

"Do either of you know his name?!" No we did not and that shut us both up. "Didn't think so, I won't cause any more trouble and I will let you escort me back to Death City without a fight."

"Hold on!" Maka yelled. "How do we know this isn't some kind of plot made by the witches that used to work for Medusa?"

"If it was, do you really think saving you would be part of it with how much trouble you and your friends caused them?" I didn't have to know what they were talking about to know that was a solid point. Knowing they were defeated Soul got up and left saying he was going to grab his bike. Pyro and I both winced knowing at what he was going to find, and Soul's scream could be heard throughout the bayou.

"This is just great!" Soul complained on the ride back. He, Maka, and Free had to sit in the back of Pyro's Ferrari. "Not only did we get a shitty amount of souls but my bike got trashed!"

"One: GET OVER IT SOUL!" Pyro yelled. "And two: I'm not too happy about it either."

"Tell they aren't going to be like this the entire ride,' Free pleaded.

"How I wish I could say no," I replied.

**Maka's POV**

When we returned to Death City, Free was instantly flung back into his jail cell. Lord Death, Stein, Pyro, Damian, Soul, and I stood outside his cell why Lord Death talked to him.

"So…why did you decide to surrender?" Lord Death asked confused.

"Like I told you," Free explained. "I'm on good terms with Damian's father and I really don't want to piss him of by beating up his son."

"What does Damian's father look like?" Stein asked.

"Even if I could tell you, you wouldn't know if I'm lying or not because neither of you know what he looks like."

"He's got us there," Damian admitted rubbing the back of his head."

"How come you can't tell us what he looks like or his name then?" Stein added.

"Because shortly after he and I parted ways with him I got hit in the head really hard and forgot a lot of things about him. But not his scent, that's how I knew how he and Damian were related." It was a pretty weak excuse but it's all we had.

"So you find out Damian is the son of your friend and you decided to turn yourself in," Lord Death stated. "Now what?"

"I guess I'll spend eternity in this cell. Or…if you willing to let me out I'll try and redeem myself by helping the Academy." _He has to be joking._ I thought. _There is no way we'd free him with everything he's done._

"Well why not?" Lord Death asked and Soul and I looked at him shocked.

"I agree," Stein added. "If Free is willing it would be a good idea to have him defect over to our side instead of working for the witches." _They can't be serious._

"So it's decided, Free will be released and watched over until we are sure we can trust him. And Damian, since Free surrendered because of you I can't think of any one better than you and Pyro to watch over him."

"Okay that's where I draw the line," Stein said. "Lord Death, I rather not have Free anywhere near my nephew if he's going to be freed."

"Oh c'mon Stein, if you won't trust Free than trust my judgment."

"Fine." Stein rolled over to Free's cell grabbed his shirt pulled, slamming his head on the bars. "But if my nephew gets hurt because of you I will cut you open and rip out your insides constantly until your immortal blood learns to stop growing them back. Understand?"

"I-I understand." Free replied sweating out of Fear.

"Then welcome to the DWMA. " With that Stein left and Lord Death freed Free, Free walked toward Damian and Pyro rubbing the back of his head.

"Looks like I'll be staying with you guys for a while," Free said.

"I'm not sure this will work out," Damian said with his hand grasping his chin.

"Why not?"

"I don't think the landlord will allow pets." Pyro snickered and Free grew an annoyed expression.

"Relax Fulsom as long as we hide the dog when she comes around she'll never know."

"What about the smell she like a bloodhound with that nose and man does Fido stink."

"You'll just have to scrub the pooch really good during his baths."

"I'm not bathing the mutt, I'm saying it right now that it's not going to happen."

"Well I'm not bathing Rex over here either."

"We'll figure it out later, right now where's Spot supposed to sleep?"

"I'll find an old blanket and Fi Fi can sleep there." Free looked like he was going to explode, until Lord Death stepped in and said;

"Boys, stop teasing Free. This isn't a joke. You'll be watching over him to make sure if he is committed to this defection, it's a big responsibility."

"How big?" They both asked.

"Well, like I said you have to watch him." Lord Death wrapped his arms around Free and began rubbing his mask on his face. "You also have to feed him, bathe him, pet him, love him…!"

"ENOUGH!" Free yelled and he stormed out of the room leaving behind Pyro and Damian laughing.

"Oh come on Free we're just messing with you," Damian called running after Free and Pyro went after them.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Lord Death worried about Damian…And Pyro too.

"Are you saying that you don't trust me either Maka?" Lord Death asked. "Or Damian?"

"I trust you and Damian, I just don't trust Free. I'll be sure to help Damian keep an eye on him."

* * *

**Bio-Devil: That's the latest chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Damian: Um...why did you have Free defect over to the DWMA?**

**Bio-Devil: You'll have to wait and see Damian. Next time: Damian's First Day of School. Is Love in the Air?**

**Damian: W-what's th-that last one supposed to mean?!**

**Bio-Devil: Wait and see Damian, wait and see...**


End file.
